


The Games

by vriskaLover



Category: Homestuck, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriskaLover/pseuds/vriskaLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska and John lived a normal life until the Hunger games were made. Now Vriska and John have to kill 22 tributes. And maybe find romance in the process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games

John and Vriska were in the woods alone. Vriska was afraid and Vriska was never afraid. And because of that John was worried about her. “Are you okay?” John asked her with a worried look on his face. “No John I’m not today is the reapings and I might get picked.” Vriska replied. John placed one hand on her shoulder. “You won’t get picked I promise.” He said surely. “How are you so sure?” She asked him. “I just know.” He answered her question with a smile on his face. “Don’t worry about it.” Vriska let out a sigh. “Your right John I shouldn’t worry that much thanks.” Vriska said with a slight smile on her face.

 

After a few minutes of silence John decided to break it. “Its almost time for reapings we better get ready.” “Yeah.” Vriska replied. They both stood up and went back to their homes.

 

Vriska went to her house and went in her bedroom. “Vriska I prepared your clothes already.” Mindfang popped her head in her room and said before she continued to walk. “Yeah okay.” She replied to her mother. She opened her closet and got the outfit her mother prepared for her it was a cobalt blue dress with long sleeves and her mother also prepared her red flats. Vriska smiled and placed her clothes on. She looked at herself in the mirror then went downstairs.

 

“You look wonderful!” Vriska’s mother said to her. “Thanks mom.” Vriska said with a smile. “Well its time to go. Good luck dear.” Mindfang said to Vriska and hugged her. Vriska didn’t say anything. They went outside and walked to the reapings. Vriska went in the group of girls. “Vriska!” John said to her from the group of boys. She waved at him then looked at the stage.

 

Jane Crocker came in front of the stage. She wore a baby blue dress with pink, orange and green sparkles. She also wore a hat with candles she looked like a cake. “Welcome welcome!” Jane said in the microphone. “Happy 88th Hunger Games. As usual ladies first.” Jane placed her one of her hands in the bowl with all the girls name and read it. “Vriska Serket!” She said out loud. Then got a name from the boys and said. “John Egbert!” Vriska’s heart stopped. Vriska and John went on stage. "Happy Hunger games! and may the odds be ever in your favor." 

 

Two guards took Vriska and John into separate  rooms. Vriska was just standing there until Vriska's mom came in and hugged her. "I'm so sorry!" Mindfang cried out. "Its okay mom I promise I will stay alive if I can." Vriska tried to calm her mother down. "Dear you could do it I know you can!" Mindfang said until one of the guards went inside the room. "Its time." Vriska gave her mother one more hug then followed the guard to a train.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope you did!


End file.
